


Simon Says

by neverending_c_tech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simon Says MV, emotional af, need i say more?, real vibe killer, you think you know it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_c_tech/pseuds/neverending_c_tech
Summary: "You think you know it all?""I don't, I really don't know anything at all."Simon Says is a popular children's game where players must follow the leader's instructions if and only if said leader starts the command with "Simon Says". NCT 127 interprets this common preface as a restraint of individualism but...What if a sunkissed boy wakes up in a world where a familiar group rules through collectivism?
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Hurry Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite MVs from NCT so I thought it'd be cool to flesh this out a teeny bit!
> 
> ~ M
> 
> :3

\--

**l.hc**

**Nothing.** That's what he felt for what seemed like for hours, maybe even days on end. It was hard to describe.

No, it wasn't numbness. It wasn't apathy.

He was unconscious, but he didn't know that yet.

He stayed that way until a sharp pain on his back sparked all over his body. He also began feeling both the cold hard concrete floor as well as the natural light seeping through his eyelids. It was the ringing in his ears, however, that truly stirred him awake.

His eyes fluttered open. The growing brightness of wherever he was strained his eyeballs, causing him to rub them vigorously. After blinking a few times, he took a minute to observe his surroundings.

The only noises he heard upon awakening was his rhythmic heartbeat, and his mind being flooded with questions and thoughts.

\--

Once he regained consciousness, the boy brushed his curly dark brown hair away from eyes. He silently glanced at his surroundings.

To his left, a trio of televisions sat atop a metal table, all of them in completely quiet static. Behind those laid a sheer metal wall, where he could barely see his own reflection.

His right, he did not expect another person sitting in a rusty metal chair looking away, scaring the shit out of him.

_**GASP!** _

Unintentionally synchronized, both of them turned their heads and made eye contact…

His heart rate began to increase. While he was in a state of shock, the other seemed unfazed.

Nonetheless, it was completely awkward.

\--

To break the silence, the lad in the chair sat up and slowly walked toward the poor kid on the floor.

"Good morning, you probably don't know what's going on, right?"

The boy couldn't think of any other responses except a quiet nod.

He took a good look at the other's attire. Grey plaid pants, short white long-sleeved button-up over a longer black button-up, and a short-sided haircut.

 _What was this guy thinking in terms of attire?_ the boy thought to himself. His thought process was interrupted as a hand reached before him.

"Get up." The latter smiled.

The terrified kid slowly reached his right hand out, and he was quickly hoisted up from the ground.

He was almost taken aback by the strength of the stranger, who happened to be about an inch or so shorter than him. Small but mighty.

"You can ask questions if you want," the shorter of the two said, "I don't bite, kid."

_There's too many to ask._

The boy was significantly less scared at that point, but hesitated for a few moments. Afterward, he managed to build up enough courage to say at least one thing.

_I'll start with the easy questions, then._

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?"

The stranger laughed in response, confusing the poor kid.

"Great, starting with the easy questions."

_Damn it. There goes the "dumb kid" card._

The kid was a bit annoyed but was a bit more relieved after finally talking for once.

"Name's **Taeil**. Moon Taeil. I'll be taking care of you as your mentor while you're here."

"Nice to meet you, Taeil… Wait, my mentor?" the still-unnamed boy timidly responded.

_Don't tell me I'm at a weird-ass school. Or even worse: a tutoring center._

"Mhm, and since I told you my name, tell me yours."

The kid had thought long and hard, but for some reason nothing came to mind. That had scared him at first, but then a familiar nickname that everyone used to call him popped into his mind.

"H-Haechan. My name's **Haechan**." he shyly said while biting one of his nails.

Taeil's eyes widened. He suddenly had an urge to protect the kid at all costs, like a mother would. He quickly fantasized over things he could do to bond with the lad--from the endless hugs he can give him to the meals they can eat together. He was like the little brother he always wanted.

"Well, nice to meet you, Haechan!" Taeil began to reach his hand out once again for a proper handshake.

Neither Haechan nor Taeil knew why, but while the elder slowly brought up his right hand the younger quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Their eyes widened, and a subtle blush appeared on their cheeks.

"Hey um-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," Haechan greatly apologized as he began to loosen his grip, "This is embarrassing, I can just-"

"No no, it's okay," Taeil smiled and hugged back, "I can sense that you're a bit scared right now."

 _I wouldn't be scared if I knew what was going on,_ Haechan thought.

The hug felt great for the both of them. It was a rare moment of guaranteed security. No one to pull them apart, and no one to threaten either of their lives.

After a minute or so of motherly comfort, Taeil's smile faded into a small frown as his memory slapped him back into reality. Why did **he** have to be the mentor?

The last he would want is for Haechan to be hurt. Or even worse. Taeil could never live with that on his conscious should that happen.

"Let's get out of here. This place always gave me the creeps." he shuddered.

Calmly breaking off from the hug, Taeil began heading toward the door while Haechan scanned his own choice of clothing. Despite brushing his hair away from his eyes, he somehow managed to have a bedhead, which he was not entirely happy about. He also donned a grey blouse with unique patterns, and a black blazer and matching pants. Subtle relief spread through him over the fact that he had a comfortable pair of black Vans as his choice of footwear.

However, what caught his attention even more was that white strings were tightly tied over his pants and around his mid-calves. In short, they were very uncomfortable… almost suffocating his legs. While Taeil's back was turned, Haechan tried untying the strings... but he felt like the more he tried to loosen them, the tighter they would become. He didn't want to make a huge fuss about them so he tried keeping quiet.

Taeil stopped right in front of the door.

"They're not going to come off that easily, Haechan." The elder didn't even bother to turn around.

_How did he know?_

There was complete silence.

"You've tried before, haven't you?"

Taeil turned around, making eye contact with him. Reluctantly, he nodded as he looked down at his own strings. Haechan followed his so-called mentor's path of focus, and quietly gasped to himself.

Rather than tied at the mid-calves, Taeil's were right around his ankles, just above his matching Vans. Taeil's strings, however, were tight enough to rub into his skin as blood marks and scabs could be seen above his ankles.

"Trust me, you don't want this."

Taeil turned back and opened the door, wincing from the pain on his ankles.

"Let's go, you need to meet the rest."

"Rest of…?"

"You'll see,"

Taeil gripped on the doorknob and turned it, revealing a dimly lit area. He let Haechan in first while he closed the door behind him.

The tanned male tried to see who else was in the room with them, but could only make out about five other figures who were standing in a semi-circle before the two.

Haechan quickly snagged onto one of Taeil's arms and began to lightly tremble in fear. The elder wasn't too concerned since this feeling was already familiar to him. He felt like the kid already trusted him enough as a solace of safety… even though it's been about 10 or 15 minutes since they met.

A door behind the unidentifiable men opened up, revealing one more person walking before the two. Haechan was scared. Taeil was not.

The sixth and final person stopped between the semicircle of unknowns and the two knowns.

"Lee Haechan." the person bellowed.

The duo glanced at each other before focusing back on the man who stood before them.

Taking a deep breath, he finally said,

**"Welcome to 1.27."**

3, 2, 1.

"W-What?!"

\--


	2. Characters

_May be changed/edited as story progresses_

**Haechan**  
Status: **Active | Awake | [Classified]**  
Vibe Killer | Field Operative  
"Who can talk against me?"

**Taeyong**  
Status: **Active**  
Leader  
"Simon says."

**Taeil**  
Status: **Active | Awakening**  
Mentor  
"The moment you find yourself is not in reality nor dreams, but the in-between."

**Mark**  
Status: **Active | Asleep | [Classified]**  
Second-In-Command | Field Operative  
"You can't break me!"

**Johnny**  
Status: **Active | Asleep**  
Technology Specialist | Field Operative  
"I'm not gonna hold back."

**Jaehyun**  
Status: **Active | Asleep**  
Weapons Specialist | Field Operative  
"Don't misunderstand me."

**Yuta**  
Status: **Active | Asleep**  
International | Sniper  
"Don't be such a fool."

**Jungwoo**  
Status: **Active | Asleep**  
Cyborg | Medic  
"Bless me, achoo!"

**Doyoung**  
Status: **Missing**  
FORMER Co-Leader  
"The only one stopping you, is you."

**Winwin**  
Status: **Missing**  
International | Medic | Field Operative  
"Don't care what anyone says anymore."


End file.
